Gift from the Cold
by The Patient One
Summary: Struggling en route to Blackthorn City, one trainer has a surprising encounter. One-shot, based on a real experience playing the game.


**I had a rather noteworthy occurrence on my most recent replay of Pokémon Crystal. I didn't forget it, and I doubt I ever will, so I've decided to novelize it. I hope you enjoy.**

Matthias scowled as he continued tromping through the Ice Path. Figuring out the right way to skate into rocks to reach the next area was becoming frustrating, and the cave's Golbat population had already knocked out most of his team with their stupid confusion-causing attacks.

"At least I'm finally almost there, now," he grumbled, moving away from the very precisely positioned ladder towards what he knew was the ladder that led to the final room of the cave. Right on cue, however, a telltale cry sounded out, and he looked around for the offender...and blinked.

Red body. White V-shaped crest and white plumage resembling a beard. Two stubby wings, and a tail that looked for all the world more like a giant bag. And black and white eyes standing out from the face and looking straight at him as it approached.

A Delibird. One of the rarer Pokémon in Johto, the Ice Path was its only habitat. But its mediocre stats and the fact that it could only learn the completely chance-based move Present without TMs or tutors were too significant points against it. To anyone who didn't particularly value the bird, it was good only for an HM slave, gimmick battler, or trophy for filling the PokéDex.

And Matthias was not in a mood for any of those.

"Go, Grandy!" he called out, tossing a normal Poké Ball. It broke open to reveal a rather tired Gengar, who faced the suddenly concerned-looking Delibird with a scowl much like his master's.

"Night Shade," Matthias ordered.

The Ghost-Type fired the dark rays from his eyes, striking Delibird head-on. The bird appeared fatigued, but managed to dig into its bag-like tail, tossing a glowing sphere at its attacker.

"Present," Matthias growled, gritting his teeth as Grandy braced himself. Only once the attack struck did the trainer remember that Present was a Normal-Type move. Useless against a Ghost.

But as it turned out, the attack did have an effect: Present's gamble came up on the least desirable of the results for the user, and Grandy suddenly stood much straighter, grinning as Gengars normally did, as much of his strength came back.

Mathias smirked. "Heh. Maybe it'd be worth it to catch this one after all. Grandy, use Hypnosis."

The Ghost-Type crossed his arms in front of him as his eyes shone, and as he swung them forward, ring-shaped energy waves flew towards the wild bird. Said bird waited for a moment, and then leapt into the air, its small limbs supporting its body with all the logical sense of a bumblebee.

Then it reached into its bag again, and threw another glowing, ball-shaped Present at Grandy, which struck true.

And once again, fatigue fell away from the Ghost-Type as the Present healed him.

"Right, then," Matthias mused with a smirk, taking a Great Ball from his bag. "Clearly it wants to join us, we don't need any more force. Go, Great Ball!"

He threw the ball at Delibird, and the Ice/Flying-Type snapped inside in a glow of red. The ball fell to the ground, but barely shook before Delibird broke out, landing on the ground before the trainer and his Gengar.

Matthias frowned at it. "You _don't_ want to join us?"

The bird smiled a little sadly, and shook his head. Then, without another word, he turned and flew away back into the depths of the Ice Path.

For a moment, both Trainer and Pokémon stared after the bird. Then Matthias chuckled, drawing his partner's eyes.

"I get it," the trainer said. "He really did heal you on purpose. I guess he does that for whoever gets his attention. A good deed in a frustrating place like this...it goes a long way, doesn't it?"

The Ghost-Type's smile became more genuine as his trainer recalled him, heading up the final ladder, and seeing the exit of the cave. He cast a final look back, well aware that he'd probably never meet that particular Delibird again.

"Thanks," he said. And at the last moment, before he entered the Dragon Tamers' city, he thought he may have heard a kind chirp answer him.

 **Two healing presents that restored my weakened Pokémon to full health, refusing to be caught, and then fleeing. A genuine occurrence, and one that changed my perspective of Delibird. I hope this story was nice for you all.**

 **Merry Christmas, everyone.**


End file.
